


all we do is think about the feelings that we hide

by therestisconfetti



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therestisconfetti/pseuds/therestisconfetti
Summary: Tori panics, and Jade just likes pissing people off. At least, that's how it starts.





	1. one

The sun shines brightly above their heads and the smell of the ocean is in the air; it’s a nice change of scenery for the city kids. Tori sits in the back of Beck’s new jeep as they drive to their long weekend stay at the beach, with Cat to her right and Jade on the far side. Andre sits in the passenger’s seat, clearly in charge of the music as Beck uses his phone to navigate them to the nice hotel they’re staying in.

(Robbie was invited too, of course, but his parents had already plans for _their_ weekend.

“You’re going to _Canada_?” Jade all but screeches.

“There is _nothing_ wrong with Canada!” Beck, resident Canadian, immediately replies.

Robbie only shrugs. “It’s my cousin’s wedding.”

Cat picks then to speak up. “My brother’s banned from parts of Canada.”)

All five of them are singing along to the current song Andre’s put on. Cat has her hands up in the air, careless and happy as she always is, Beck is bobbing his head with his eyes on the road, and even Jade is relaxing just a little as she sings along.

“Come on, Tori!” the redhead squeals when she notices her friend has zoned out. “This is gonna be the best weekend ever!”

Tori laughs, nodding at Cat’s statement. “It will!”

The song changes once again and everyone lets out a noise of approval for Andre before bursting into song once again. They pull into the hotel parking lot, and Tori’s eyes brighten with excitement.

“We’re here!” Cat happily screams.

Beck’s barely put the car in park before Cat’s climbing over Tori to open the door and jump out.

“Woah there lil’ red!” Andre calls out, but Cat’s already running circles in excitement.

“How long do you think until we lose her?” Tori asks as she follows Andre to the trunk.

Jade materializes next to her and smirks. “We already did.”

“What?”

Tori turns around and groans when she realizes Jade’s right. The redhead is nowhere to be found.

Beck and Andre remove all of the heavy luggage out of the jeep before Beck tosses the keys to Jade.

“We’re going to go check in,” he tells them. “You two find Cat.”

“Why do we have to be on Cat duty?” the half-Latina whines.

Jade glares at him. “Yeah, why can’t you look for Cat?”

The boy only gives them a knowing smile and a shrug before turning around to follow Andre into the front entrance.

The raven-haired girl groans loudly. “Great, now I’m stuck with you.”

Tori rolls her eyes. “Stop acting like you hate it.”

“I’m not acting, Vega.”

They’ve come a long way since their initial meeting, when Jade screamed at Tori and later poured iced coffee on her head because she was wiping coffee off Beck’s - her now ex-boyfriend - shirt.

(Beck and Jade broke up before senior year started. They said it was mutual, that they aren’t _in_ love but still love each other. It was weird at first, but they’re still best friends and everyone can breathe - they even help each other get dates sometimes.)

But there are still some things that never change between Tori and Jade.

(Tori might almost admit she likes their constant bickering.)

They find Cat only a few moments later, talking to two guys on the opposite end of the parking  lot. She’s giggling and poking one boy’s stomach. Both boys seem endlessly charmed by her. Tori’s lips quirk up into a smile.

“Look at our little Cat,” she says, shaking her head.

“What a flirt,” Jade snorts, rolling her eyes.

Tori doesn’t miss the amused expression on her face.

They manage to tear their small friend away from the boys (Tori swears Cat’s like their child at times - everyone else always looking out for her) and they make their way back towards the entrance. As the sliding door opens something catches Cat’s eye and again she’s sprinting off, this time saying something about pretty flowers on the desk.

“How has she made it this far in life?” the thespian asks in disbelief.

Tori just shrugs in response.

She catches sight of Andre and Beck at the front desk, their backs to them and still a ways away when she hears her name.

“Tori?”

Tori freezes, recognizing the sound of that voice. She doesn’t even realize Jade keeps walking without even noticing her stop. She turns her head and sees a pretty blonde dressed in nothing but a bikini and shorts approach her.

“Tori! I thought that was you,” she says, coming to a stop when she’s close enough.

“H-Hannah! Hi,” she manages. “It’s...me!”

And Tori really wishes she’d be able to make it through her first sentences to her _ex-girlfriend_ without stuttering or sounding like a loser, but Hannah Galton just looks so good and her stomach is so toned and wow she’s looking at Tori with those pretty eyes.

(Tori came out to her friends towards the end of junior year. They all took it in stride, although they were all somewhat surprised at Tori’s confession.

Hannah Galton came into her life last fall when they met through mutual friends from Tori’s old high school. She was funny, smart, and Tori was absolutely head over heels. Except Hannah was granted early admission to the University of San Francisco in the spring and didn’t love Tori enough to keep their relationship going.

Tori was heartbroken.

Cat and Jade brought her ice cream and donuts.

Jade says she was only around because she likes seeing Tori sad.

Tori knows this isn’t true because Jade sits through a whole rom-com with her and Cat.)

“What are you doing here?” Hannah asks her, eyes still bright and blue like Tori remembers. “Are you on spring break?”

Somehow, Tori is able to nod. “Yeah, my friends and I - we’re staying here for the weekend.” A pause. “Are you staying here, too?”

The blonde laughs at the way Tori seems to be frazzled at the moment. “Yeah, I’m actually on spring break.”

“Oh,” the half-Latina says dumbly at the information. “Cool.”

She wants to smack herself right now. This is nothing like what she thought her first encounter with Hannah post-break up would be like. In fact, she didn’t even think there’d be another encounter with her in San Francisco now and all.

Tori blinks, realizing Hannah is alone.

“Who are you here w-”

The rest of her question dies in her throat as a gorgeous brunette even _taller_ than Hannah waltzes over, smile widening as places herself next to Hannah.

“Got my towel!” she tells Hannah, then faces Tori. “Who’s this?”

Hannah’s eyes seem brighter with the girl’s presence and Tori’s heart quivers because she remembers a time Hannah looked like that around her.

“Oh! This is Tori,” she says casually, as if this was normal. “We dated in high school. She’s here with her friends!”

Tori almost scoffs at the way Hannah says “in high school” as if that wasn’t just a few months ago for her.

The leggy brunette turns to Tori and smiles. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Tori forces through a smile.

She’s ready to make her - most likely awkward - escape because she sees Andre and Beck still at the front desk and Cat is in the midst of a conversation with the bellboy, but Hannah’s already speaking.

“So Tor, are you seeing anymore these days?”

The half-Latina thinks her ex means to ask it in a innocent tone because that’s how Hannah is - she’s just naturally curious.

Tori stutters, again. “I-uh actually, I’m really ju-”

“Babe there are you are!” she hears and suddenly Jade is strolling towards them.

Tori blinks again, this time in confusion.

“Uh” is the best is can come up with and then, “Jade?”

She confidently walks over to Tori, an amused smirk playing her lips. “Thought we lost you already.”

One of Jade’s arms wraps around Tori and suddenly the slim brunette is ten times more frazzled than she was a moment ago.

Hannah tilts her head curiously at the newcomer, then turns to her ex. “Who’s this, Tor?”

Jade speaks up before Tori can even form a proper thought. “I’m Jade,” she says and Tori can hear the threat laced in her next words after years of practice. “Tori’s _girlfriend_.”

 _What_ did Jade just say?

The blonde’s eyes widen in surprise. “Oh.”

“Tori,” thespian says, snapping the half-Latina out of her frazzled state. “Are you going to introduce me to your new _friends_ you made?”

Tori turns her head to look at Jade and although she’s smiling, it’s a facade and she knows it. Jade’s acting skills are something worthy of praise, but Tori can still see her eyes slightly widening as if she’s threatening for Tori to _say_ something before she gets a swift kick to the shin.

“Right,” she nods, looking briefly at Hannah. “Um Jade, this is Hannah and her girlfriend. Hannah’s my uh...my ex.”

Jade turns to face Hannah, raising her eyebrow as she gives the girl a once over. “Oh, so _you’re_ Hannah.”

The blonde’s eyes narrow ever so slightly at Jade. “Yes, I am.”

Tori senses tension and knows she needs to get both her and Jade out of there because she’s pretty sure Jade is going to say something way out of line.

“Jade!” she exclaims. “Let’s go. Pretty sure Andre and Beck should be done any minute.”

Jade doesn’t look away from Hannah, almost glaring at her. “Fine.”

There’s an awkward beat between them all, Hannah and Jade having a staring contest while Hannah’s girlfriend - what’s her name, anyway? - just looks between all three girls involved with a lost look on her face. Tori can’t seem to remember how to move with Jade’s arm still around her.

It’s Hannah that breaks the weird silence, turning her attention to Tori. “Well, I’ll see you around. Right Tor?”

“Sure,” Tori says quickly, feeling Jade’s arm beginning to drag her away. “Bye!” she calls over her shoulder.

“Keep walking,” Jade murmurs as they walk towards the the front desk.

The brunette turns her head back around. The boys are still at the front desk, backs to them. Cat has moved on to talk to another guest waiting to check in.

“What was that?!” Tori whispers.

Jade looks behind them then drops her hand immediately once she sees they’re gone. She lets out an exasperated sigh before replying, “You were drowning back there.”

“I was fine!” Tori insists. “I didn’t need you to-” She moves her hands in a frantic motion. “Do that! And why do you even care?”

The raven-haired girl chuckles. “Tori, I was getting secondhand embarrassment watching you. I can’t spend the whole trip with you here if you’re going to be such a gank.”

Tori rolls her eyes. “Whatever.”

“No need to thank me,” Jade mutters, glaring at her.

“I wasn’t.”

“Fine.”

“Fine!”

By the time they get to the desk, Beck and Andre are being handed their key cards for the nice room they paid for - the one with a kitchen and a bedroom, with a pullout couch in the “living room” area. No one seems to have witnessed how Jade swooped in and played girlfriend to Tori. When the boys turn and greet them, neither of them say anything.

Tori still feels a little dizzy from how close Jade held her a minute ago.

 

* * *

 

“I don’t want to share a bed with you two again,” Jade grumbles.

“You slept just fine last time,” Tori points out. “And that was with Trina _and_ Robbie with us.”

“I’m really small!” Cat tells them as if it’s news. “It’ll be okay!”

Jade settles for rolling her eyes at both of them.  


They insist on keeping it light with drinking tonight, so Beck - thanks to his good looks and charm - returns to their room with a six-pack of beer.

“Guys! This is one of our last road trips together!” Tori exclaims.

“Oh, my stars!” Jade drawls in her southern accent she so often uses to mock Tori. “Sweet Sally Peaches and her friends are all grown up!”

“I don’t talk like that!” the singer grumbles.

Jade only smirks from her position next to her.

Cat decides to say, “One time, my brother had his first-ever alcoholic beverage and he told me it tasted like pee.”

Beck clears his throat, getting their attention. “To us,” he says loudly as he raises his beer bottle, looking around at his four friends surrounding him.

They all raise their bottles in response and - Jade - cheer, “To us!”

 

* * *

 

Tori takes in the feeling of the sun beating hot against her skin. She sits in between Jade and Cat, each of them on a respective lounging pool chair. Beck and Andre had initially agreed to come to the pool with them, but on the way down Beck was being adorned by a swarm of girls and Andre hung back to “help him out.”

(Tori knows he’s trying his luck with those girls.)

“Look at my sunglasses!” Cat tells the other two, sitting up from her chair.

Jade and Tori lazily turn their hands to face her. Cat is sporting bright blue sunglasses, with the rims of the eye protection shaped as sharks. Tori laughs at the absurdity that is Cat Valentine, but Jade just gives her wicked smile.

“It looks like they’re eating your eyes,” she tells the younger girl.

“Jade!” Tori groans.

The redhead lets out a yelp and immediately takes off the sunglasses before burying her head into her chair.

“Don’t be such a bully.”

Jade lays back down in her chair. “I do what I want.”

The three it in silence for awhile, enjoying the sun and thinking about nothing in particular.

Tori considering taking a nap when she hears an unmistakable laugh.

She jolts out of her comfortable daze immediately, her hand flying to Jade’s wrist.

“ _Jade,_ ” she says, voice giving away her panic.

“What Vega?” the thespian snaps. “I’m on vacation, not a babysitter.”

“Hannah’s here,” the half-Latina informs her, checking over her shoulder to confirm that Hannah and her girlfriend are entering the hotel’s pool area.

“So? She’s your ex, not mine.”

“She thinks you’re my girlfriend.”

Jade turns her head, facing Tori with her dark shades covering her eyes. “I only did that yesterday so you’d stop embarrassing me from a distance.”

Tori sits up in her chair, swinging her legs around to face Jade. “We can’t magically not be girlfriends anymore,” she tells her, voice low so Cat - who’s probably too preoccupied in her own thoughts anyway - won’t hear her. “Then she’ll know I’m single and a loser!”

“Ugh,” the pale girl groans, rolling her eyes under her shades. “You are so pathet- wait,” her look of irritation begins to shift. “So you’re saying you need me?”

The brunette immediately recognizes Jade’s shift in attitude. She knows she has the upper hand now, that Tori might even resort to getting on her knees and begging if she needs to. Tori should know better by now, should know not to fall into Jade’s stupid grasp.

“Jade,” she says, in a tone she hopes is somewhat threatening.

A wicked grin finds the other girl’s face. “Say it, Tori.”

“No.”

“Then I won’t help you.”

Jade returns to sunbathing.

Tori panics when she hears the nearing sound of Hannah’s voice.

“I need you,” she blurts out.

The raven-haired girl faces her again, smirking. “Good girl.”

Tori scoffs, but feels relief rush through her when Jade finally relents.

“I’m only doing this because I like pissing people off and I like the fact that you, Tori Vega, need me,” Jade adds a moment later.

Out of the corner of her eye, the half-Latina spots Hannah and her - still unnamed - girlfriend taking up two of their own lounge chairs at the far end of the pool, away from Tori and her friends. She turns her head slightly to get a better look and she really shouldn’t have because Hannah still looks good in a bikini.

The blonde’s eyes scan the area and fall on Tori, who immediately freezes because she knows she’s been caught. Hannah holds her gaze for only a moment because Jade’s voice almost makes her jump.

“Vega,” she hisses. “I can’t act like your girlfriend if you’re drooling over _her_ all day.”

Tori blushes, thankful for the hot summer heat for hiding it. “Right. Um, uh..”

“ _Ugh_ , do you have to be so useless all the time?”

Before the brunette can respond, Jade’s leaning dangerously close and honestly Tori’s trying not to look at her chest because - well, it kind of looks really nice, especially in a bikini. The girl’s hands rest on either side of Tori’s legs, not touching her but close enough that Tori is too afraid to do so much as shift her weight.

Tori isn’t sure if Jade’s about to kill or kiss her with that dangerous look on her face, but instead she passes Tori’s face and Jade’s hair tickles against Tori’s skin and the brunette tries so hard not to move.

“You should know Tori,” Jade husks, lips moving against Tori’s ear. “I’m about to be the best damn fake girlfriend you’ve ever had.”

Tori’s eyes widen ever so slightly and she almost visibly gulps.

(She also knows Hannah is still watching, but all she understands  is Jade is so, so close.)

What did she just get herself into?


	2. two

Tori’s lounging on the bed she shares with Jade and Cat, scrolling away on her phone.

“Vega,” Jade says as she emerges from the bathroom. “Get dressed.”

Tori immediately looks up from her phone. Jade’s hair is still somewhat wet from her shower, but she has her makeup done and is dressed in denim jean shorts and a black halter top. She looks down at her own outfit, a big t-shirt and cotton shorts, and frowns.

“Why? I’m comfortable.”

“You’re taking me on a date.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me.”

The brunette furrows her eyebrows, wondering if Jade’s lost her mind. “You know we aren’t really dating.”

“Do you want blondie to believe you have a girlfriend and that you’re super happy without her?” she asks, ignoring Tori’s statement.

“Well, yeah...”

“Then you’re taking me on a date,” Jade decides for her. “Right now. Get dressed.”

“Jade,” Tori almost whines.

Jade crosses her arms, staring Tori down.

“One.”

The half-Latina groans. “Not the counting!”

“Two.”

“Do you know how annoying you-”

“Don’t let me get to three!” Jade snaps.

“Alright!” Tori yells, standing up and tossing her phone onto the bed. “I’m going, I’m going!”

Somehow, Jade manages to almost always get her way when she counts like that.

Maybe Tori’s still kind of scared of her.

(Or maybe Tori’s curiosity beats out her fear.)

 

* * *

 

“You’re so cliché,” Jade scoffs, realizing Tori’s taken her to the beach boardwalk.

“But it’s games and fun!” Tori tells her. “Great first date material!”

“I hate games and fun.”

This doesn’t deter the brunette. Instead, she smirks. “You like beating me.”

Jade raises her eyebrows at the statement. “Game on, Vega.”  


“HA! I win!” Tori yells in delight, throwing her hands up in the air victoriously.

Jade only rolls her eyes. “Yeah, it’s the first one you’ve won so far. Congratulations,” she replies with sarcasm dripping off her words.

“Don’t be bitter,” Tori sing-songs.

And yeah, she’ll admit it: she’s having fun with Jade. Over the years, their friendship has shifted from Jade’s pure mean streak. Of course, the raven-haired girl still has trouble admitting they’re friends, but spending time with each other and hanging out every now and then - just the two of them - has become more common.

“Come on this game was lame anyway,” Jade tells her. “Let’s go play something _challenging_.”

Without warning, she grabs Tori’s hand and begins to drag her down the boardwalk, letting their fingers intertwine. Completely caught off guard, Tori allows herself to be dragged, trying not to think too much about how nicely Jade’s fingers fit in the spaces between her own.

She knows Jade’s doing this to help her, just like Sikowitz forced them to sit down and have a dinner date at Nozu a couple of semesters back - that is all this is. There should be no reason why her hand feels cold when Jade pulls away once they come to a stop.

 

Tori and Jade stumble out of the roller coaster’s exit in laughter, clutching their stomachs and leaning against each other for support.

“I think I might lose my voice,” she tells Jade as her laughter dies down, leaning against the side wall of the closest booths.

Jade, whose laughter is now gone and only has a genuine smile on her face shakes her head. She presses her hand against the wall to balance herself as she catches her breath.

“Oh no! Whatever will we do if poor Tori loses her voice?” Jade cries out in her mocking Tori voice.

“I don’t talk like that!”

“Whatever,” Jade laughs. “Don’t act like you hate when I do that.”

“I _do_ ,” Tori insists, but the facade doesn’t last long as a smile finds her lips.

And she might be insane for even doing so much as thinking this, but she’s having the best time with Jade. She’s had her share of first dates, but this might honestly take the cake.

“Right,” the other girl smirks.

As the two are left catching their breath from laughter and the exhilarating ride, Tori realizes just how compromising this position is. Their breath is shallow, and Jade’s leaning close. If Tori reaches out her hand she can touch Jade’s porcelain skin.

(It scares her that she wants to.)

Jade’s hand is still on the wall not too far from Tori and her breathing slows. Tori meets Jade’s eyes; for once they don’t look at Tori like she’s predator and Tori’s prey, but something else completely. Her bright blue eyes have always been so intense, but something jolts inside of the brunette with the way she’s being looked at right now.

Tori wants to say something, to break them out of this little spell they’re in, but her words are stuck in her throat.

Jade leans forward, ridding them of the few inches left in between and presses her lips against Tori’s softly. Tori’s eyes initially widen, but Jade’s lips are so soft and gentle that she closes her eyes and lets herself kiss Jade back.

And although everything about Jade screams sharp and dangerous and violent, Tori doesn’t find any of that in the way their lips move. She’s tentative at first, as if she’s trying to gauge Tori’s reaction. When Tori’s kissing her back, her other hand finds a place on the brunette’s hip and she moves her head impossibly closer, kissing Tori just a little bit harder.

Tori’s kissed lots of people before, but kissing Jade West is something else entirely.

It ends all too quickly, with Jade pulling away and Tori’s lips moving forward in search of more. Tori opens her eyes to find a sea of blue already looking at her. She stays silent, unsure of what to say.

All Jade says is, “Not bad, _girlfriend_.”

This is Jade just helping her. That’s all, Tori reminds herself. If she wants to fool Hannah, she has to be able to do this.

(“Where have you guys been?” Andre asks when they return to the hotel later.

Tori looks at the other girl, trying not to think about how Jade had her pressed against the wall half an hour ago.

“Out,” is all the pale girl says.)

 

* * *

 

Cat brings the group to a Mexican restaurant a five minute drive away from the hotel for dinner.

She claims their tacos are some of the best in Southern California.

(She’s not entirely wrong.)

As they all walk in, Cat stays with Jade towards the back of their little pack.

“What Cat?” Jade asks, quirking an eyebrow at her smaller friend.

“What’s going on with you and Tori?”

Jade’s eyebrows knit together quickly; she immediately gets defensive. “What are you talking about? There’s nothing going on here.”

Cat may act stupid 90% of the time, but she’s observant. She knows there’s something different.

“This morning by the pool you were being all weird and in her face,” Cat reminds her, using her hands as she talks. “And then you guys disappeared for like three hours.”

“I told you guys we were just out,” Jade dismisses, completely ignoring the first part of Cat’s sentence.

The rest of the group heads in, but Cat stops Jade with a tug of her shirt.

“I don’t believe it.”

Jade grows annoyed with the questions, glaring at Cat. “Well, believe it.”

“But I just want to know wh-”

“Drop it.”

Beck pops back out from the restaurant. “Are you guys coming or..?”

With one last glare at the redhead, Jade storms into the restaurant, not saying a word to Beck.

 

* * *

 

It’s Jade that suggests they go to one of those night clubs.

A quick trip to the run down liquor store two minutes away and Beck’s back with cheap vodka and cranberry juice for the group.

Once they’re all dressed up and tipsy enough, they walk together as a pack into town.

(Tori tries not to stare at the pale girl with her black ripped skinny jeans, combat boots and low cut shirt.

She’s drunk. It’s okay. She’s allowed to stare, just a little.

Jade’s pretty, she’s got a nice body - she should appreciate that.)

Jade hovers close to Tori. They don’t touch at all, but Jade’s friendly and nice when she’s had a few shots of vodka so Tori welcomes it warmly. Beck’s already cut Cat off from drinking anymore because the redhead is just so small and she’s more than buzzed at this point.

“I love you guys!” Cat cries out as they near the club. “You’re all the best!”

Tori laughs, pulling the small girl into a sloppy hug. “Are you drunk, Cat?”

She smiles, eyes closed. “Just a lil’ bit.”

Once they’re inside (thanks to Jade and Beck charming their way in), Beck makes it very clear they can’t leave anyone behind. Everyone nods in agreement and a second later Andre is making a beeline to the bar where he spots a pretty brunette.

Jade grabs Tori by the wrist and drags her to the opposite end of the bar, away from Andre.

“Where are we going?” Tori yells over the music.

“Shots!” Jade announces with a grin.

Tori panics. “Jade, we barely got into this club. There’s no way we’re going to get drinks!”

The thespian silences her by squeezing her wrist. When they get to the bar Jade confidently asks for two shots of tequila - “ _What_?” Tori squeals - and the bartender, whether it be because Jade’s just that good or because she stares at him menacingly, immediately complies.

Tori stares at her in awe. “How do you always do that?”

Jade shrugs, knowing smirk on her face as she drops Tori’s wrist. “I’m just that good.”

The bartender returns with with two shots of tequila as promised. Jade immediately grabs of them, shoving one into Tori’s hand.

“Jade,” she whines, eyeing the shot in her hand.

“Don’t be a baby,” Jade scolds, but her tone is light and she lifts her shot up, waiting for Tori to do the same. “Have some fun, Vega.”

Tori sighs, looking from the shot to the expectant Jade. She lifts her glass in the air. “Alright alright,” she relents, smile appearing when Jade grins at her.

Their glasses clink and they both throw back their shots. Jade easily takes it, but Tori coughs after forcing herself to drink it all in one go.

A brunette guy with hipster-looking glasses approaches them, his eyes on Tori. He leans against the bar, sending a smile her way.

“Could I buy you a drink, cutie?” he asks.

Tori opens her mouth to answer, but she’s cut off before she can even begin.

“Dude,” Jade says, wrapping an arm around Tori’s waist and tugging her into her side. “She’s taken. Go away.”

Tori tries not notice how warm Jade is, how she feels comfortable at Jade’s side.

(They’re in a club with lots of people and they’re both drinking.

Alcohol makes you warm. That’s all.)

His eyebrows raise in surprise. “Oh?”

“Yeah _Oh_ ,” Jade mocks with venom in her voice. “Bye.”

One glare later and the boy puts his hands up in surrender and walks back out to the dance floor.

Tori turns to face Jade. “Jealous now?” she asks, deciding to make light of the situation.

Jade scoffs. “I don’t like sharing. Fake or not.”

The half-Latina only shrugs because she knows for a fact this is true. She’s watched countless times as Jade scared off girls because they were doing so much as looking in Beck’s direction while they were dating (and sometimes even when they weren’t).  


The five somehow all find each other once later on, all dancing with each other on the dance floor. Cat has a boy attached to her, and she giggles and smiles in the signature Cat Valentine way that Tori wonders who wouldn’t be in love with the little redhead. Girls swarm around Beck - as usual - but he keeps his attention on his friends in front of him, especially Cat who’s still far more drunk than anyone else.

Tori lets Andre spin her, laughing at the funny voice he just did while he sang along to the lyrics when she feels Jade tug at her shirt.

Her eyes flitter to Jade, who raises her eyebrows and nods her head towards the right of the club.

“Blondie’s here,” is all she says, loud enough for Tori to hear her over the music.

The brunette raises her eyebrows and looks in the direction Jade had been motioning towards. She sees Hannah trying to maneuver through the crowd while she holds hands with her girlfriend.

Tori’s eyes slightly widen. She looks at her friends and immediately says, “I want another drink.”

She drags Jade with her without hesitation, grabbing her hand and leading the way. She hears the chorus of agreements from her other three friends, but doesn’t turn around, afraid she might awkwardly make eye contact with Hannah across the room.

“Can you relax?” Jade asks when the two of them reach the bar before the rest of their friends.

Tori shakes her head. “Why is she here? There are plenty of other-”

“Tori,” Jade says, hands grabbing the girl’s arms on either side of her. “I’m here. You’re fine. Don’t let her freak you out.”

Bright blue eyes focus on Tori and for once they aren’t angry or torturous or mocking. It’s the rare, genuine look of concern that seems so strange coming from Jade. But Tori relaxes anyway, to the way Jade’s voice is confident and gentle.

“So, what are we drinking?” Andre asks, having caught up to the two of them.

Beck and Cat - and the boy she’s been flirting with - are in tow.

“I want fruit punch!” Cat tells them, to which Beck only pats her head.

Jade quickly drops her hands from Tori’s arms. She spins, turning to face the bartender and orders, “Two Arnold Palmers.”

“What about us?” Beck asks.

The raven-haired girl shrugs, as if the answer’s obvious. “Order your own.”

Beck only mimics her before doing exactly what Jade suggested.

The bartender returns with Jade’s order and the dark-haired girl hands one over to Tori with a playful look on her face.

“Drink up Vega, I don’t trust your acting skills enough to pull this off.”

Tori gapes at her. “Are you saying my acting sucks?”

Jade only raises her eyebrows with a smirk as she guides Tori’s hand holding the cup up to the girl’s lips.

“There you go,” she says once Tori’s taking a sip, as if she was a child. “That’s it, keep drinking your nice alcoholic mixed beverage.”

The half-Latina rolls her eyes behind the cup, giving Jade a reason to wear her annoying smirk Tori seems to have imprinted her memory by this point.

She smacks Jade’s hand after a rather long sip. “I know how to drink alcoholic mixed beverages.”

The two happily sip on their drinks, not minding their friends much behind them. Jade’s just finishing off her cup when a flash of blonde appears.

“Tori! I didn’t know you’d be here too!”

Hannah stands in front of them, looking as composed as ever, although Tori knows she’s been drinking already because her cheeks are flushed. Her girlfriend is practically glued to her side, holding her hand and pressing her arm into Hannah’s.

“Oh,” Tori says, taking in the scene in front of her. “Hey.”

(“Hannah?” Jade hears behind her from Beck.

Cat frowns, squinting at the blonde. “She looks pretty familiar. Do you think she’s famous?”

“That’s Tori’s ex-girlfriend,” Andre says in a low voice.)

Jade puts her now empty cup down on the bar and is immediately at Tori’s side. “Oh Tori, it’s your friend the hotel.”

“It’s Hannah,” the blonde corrects, irritated by Jade’s comment.

Jade shrugs. “Don’t care.”

Hannah slightly narrows her eyes at Jade, but a moment later she’s flashing a smile at Tori, girlfriend still glued to her own side. “How are you doing, Tor? Are you having fun?”

“Actually,” Tori says, taking one last gulp of her drink. “I’m going to dance with Jade.”

She flashes a smile at both Hannah and her girlfriend before grabbing Jade’s hand and leading her back into the crowd of people. The rest of their friends are left there trying to understand what’s happening. Hannah just watches as they wander off.

Once they’re far enough, Tori spins around and faces Jade. The raven-haired girl only winks at her before throwing her hands up in the air and moving to the beat. Tori laughs, following her lead. It’s one of those songs playing on the radio that Tori doesn’t necessarily know the name of, but it’s a catchy beat and she can’t resist moving along.

After a few moments, Jade moves closer and says, “She’s watching us, you know.”

Tori starts to move her head to see but Jade grabs her face, forcing her to face her big, blue eyes.

“Don’t look!” Jade hisses.

“Sorry,” Tori mumbles, but she’s all too aware of the way Jade is holding onto her face.

The music changes to something low and heavy, something that needs more than just hand waving and jumping along to the beat. Jade slowly drops her hands from Tori’s face, instead opting to tug her closer by her shorts. Tori stumbles forward, partly because of Jade’s force and partly because of all she’s had to drink.

She doesn’t say a word when Jade turns her around and places her hands on the brunette’s hips before swaying to the music. Tori’s hips burn where Jade holds her, and she numbly goes along with it. She’s drunk and her pretty friend who’s pretending to be her girlfriend is holding her and moving ways Tori didn’t know she could.

The half-Latina allows herself to fall into it all. She matches Jade’s rhythm and lets the pale girl pull her even closer until her back is pressed into Jade’s front. It goes on like that for the whole song, and Tori just hopes she’s going to remember this tomorrow because dear _God_ Jade knows how to dance.

Tori tilts her head to one side, eyes closing at the feeling of Jade behind her and the blaringly loud music being played in the club. A moment later there are lips on her neck leaving open-mouthed kisses and Tori lets out a soft gasp in surprise. She feels what Jade’s doing to her all throughout her body, and her center grows warm.

Jade leaves a hot trail of kisses up Tori’s neck, her arms wrapping around Tori’s waist as she claims her territory. She leaves a small kiss at the corner of her jaw before pulling away.

Tori lets out a content sigh when Jade’s lips leave her skin and she turns to face the girl herself. She’s still in her grasp and Jade merely stares at her, giving nothing away. Their chests rise and fall with rhythm and Tori’s not sure what to make of it all.

“Are you going to kiss me or just stare at me all night?”

Tori doesn’t need to be asked twice.

 

* * *

 

They don’t let go of each other for the rest of the night.

Whether it’s dancing, or holding hands, or just being pressed against each other - they’re practically inseparable.

(Hannah looks on with curious eyes, but Tori doesn’t notice.

All she understands is Jade is warm and her lips feel really nice against her skin.)

By the end of the night Tori’s giggling into Jade’s neck, content with the way she feels pale arms slung around her waist and a smile pressed into her hair. She’s still kind of drunk and the other girl smells nice; Tori doesn’t even remember why they’re doing this anymore.

(Or that any and _all_ of this is supposed to be pretend.

Especially because at one point, Jade has Tori pinned against a bathroom stall even though no one’s around and Tori might almost forget her own name if Jade doesn’t stop _doing_ that with her tongue.)

“Come on let’s find everyone and go back,” Jade says into her hair, one hand lightly running up and down Tori’s spine.

“‘Kay,” Tori agrees.

Jade pulls away from her slowly and Tori immediately misses the contact, but then the raven-haired girl grabs her hand as if it’s habitual, leading the shorter girl back to where she last saw her friends.

Beck’s the first to find them, meeting them halfway as if he was already looking for them.

“Hey,” Jade nods. “I think we to head back.”

Beck’s eyes go from Jade to her hand intertwined with Tori, then back at Jade. His behavior goes completely unnoticed by either girl, with his ex-girlfriend looking at him expectantly as if waiting for a response.

“Yeah,” he says finally, still looking at the two with a strange expression. “Andre and Cat are outside.”

After making sure Cat is okay, Jade stays next to Tori the whole walk home.

 

With the help of Jade and Tori, Cat’s brushed her teeth, chugged water, and changed into sleepwear. She crawls into bed, claiming her spot in the middle.

“I’m going to get her some advil for the morning,” Tori says.

“Bring some back for all of us actually,” Jade suggests.

Tori only nods before exiting the room.

“Thanks for taking care of me,” Cat says to Jade, curled up in her spot.

Jade lets out a soft laugh. “Yeah, what would you do without me?”

There’s silence for a moment and then, “Hey Jade?”

“What?”

“You guys are good together, you know.”

Jade pauses. And then, “Go to sleep, Cat.”

She hops into bed not too long after, pretending to be asleep when Tori returns with advil for all three of them.


	3. three

Tori wakes up with a massive headache. After laying there for a few minutes wondering if she could so much as move, she sucks it up and took the advil Jade had suggested.

She then thinks about the previous night, remembering the way she fit into Jade like the last missing piece of a puzzle. When she closes her eyes she can see Jade’s secretive little smile and she can almost feel Jade’s lips on her skin.

And Tori just  _ knows _ how convincing they were last night.

(She also knows that the way her whole body reacts to even just the memories of last night is probably a bad thing.

She ignores them.)

When she stumbles out of the bedroom she, Jade, and Cat - who was already apparently out of bed - shared, she finds the redhead sitting with the boys on the couch. The three of them look at her carefully and Tori suddenly feels like she’s being judged.

“Do I really look that bad?” she asks, growing self-conscious as she runs a hand through her tangled hair.

“We uh, have some questions for you,” Andre says, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Okay…” Tori draws out, slowly walking over to them. “Am I in trouble?”

Beck takes the lead when he asks, “Tori, do you remember last night?”

The half-Latina nods slowly. “Yeah,” she assures them. “I had a lot to drink, but I wasn’t blacked out guys.”

“One time my brother blacked out and he woke up in prison,” Cat tells them. After a beat she adds, “Don’t worry, we got him out the next day.”

Andre only spares Cat a glance before returning his attention to the brunette still standing in front of them. “Good,” he tells her. “So you can explain to us why you and Jade were being very... _ friendly _ last night.”

On the inside, Tori begins to panic. She knows her friends deserve to know, but for some reason she’d never thought she’d actually have to tell them about this, about what it’s all about.

“I…”

“Tori we saw you guys making out,” Cat says abruptly. “And...you two have been weird the whole weekend.”

“We just want to know what’s going on,” Andre continues for her.

Beck shrugs. “I mean, if you guys are together we’re - surprised, but...we’re not mad.”

The singer in question lets out a long sigh, sitting on the edge of the coffee table in front of them.

“We’re not together,” Tori tells them, and for some reason there’s a small pang in her chest when she says it. “Jade’s kind of helping me out.”

“Are you guys friends with benefits?” Cat asks in a completely genuine tone.

At that, Tori makes a face. “No! God no, we’re not - look, my ex-girlfriend is here on break.”

“Hannah?” Andre immediately recalls, raising an eyebrow. “The blonde who went to San Francisco?”

The half-Latina nods, letting out a sigh. “She’s here with a new girlfriend and I was so thrown off when I saw them. Jade’s just pretending to be my girlfriend for the weekend.”

She lets her words sit in the air, allowing her three friends to process it.

It’s Cat who speaks first.

“Is this like when Sikowitz forced you two to go on a date at Nozu?”

It makes Tori laugh just a little and she replies, “Yes Cat, it’s exactly like that. It’s like acting, really. Just another acting exercise.”

(It’s unclear if she says it to help Cat understand or more for herself, a gentle reminder.)

“Are you sure it’s a good idea?” Beck asks cautiously.

He loves Jade and Tori; they’re two of his closest friends. He just wants to look out for them.

Tori shrugs. “It’s fine. And plus, I think it’s working.”

Andre and Beck exchange a look; Cat seems deep in thought.

Tori’s not sure what they’re thinking, but she speaks up again.

“Really guys, it’s cool. We’re going home tomorrow anyway.”

(Her friends still aren’t convinced.

None of them tell her that, though.)

 

* * *

 

When Jade finally manages to crawl out of bed, she only finds Beck sitting in the kitchen.

“Great, they left me with you,” Jade teases, with a small smile on her lips.

Beck lets out a chuckle, shaking his head. “You still bounce back well from drinking, I see.”

Jade only shrugs, going to the counter top to pour herself a cup of coffee.

The two had finally found a steady friendship with each other as the months went on, knowing that this time, they weren’t getting back together. It was hard at first - and their friends were in no way, shape, or form any help; it was something they had to do on their own. Of course, with the amount of times Beck and Jade had broken up in the past - including the really big one when Tori and Andre paid a guy to ask Jade out - their friends assumed it wasn’t going to be for real.

Except this time, there was no screaming and shouting. Jade didn’t show up at Tori’s door with a tear streaked face.

This time, it was only long and deep conversations in Beck’s trailer, quiet hugs and a soft kiss to Jade’s forehead once all was said and done.

“The rest of them went out to the beach,” Beck explains after some silence. “I told them I’d hang back and wait for you.”

“How sweet,” the raven-haired girl deadpans as she pours her coffee, black with two sugars. “What a wonderful ex-boyfriend you are.”

The handsome boy only rolls his eyes. “More like the only one who knows how to handle you at all times of the day.”

Jade only quirks an eyebrow at him as she takes a long sip of her coffee.

“So…” Beck says as Jade takes a seat across from him. “Tori told us about Hannah being here.”

The girl shrugs. “Okay.”

This clearly isn’t the reaction Beck’s expecting so he adds, “And how you two are playing girlfriends.”

Still unaffected, Jade shrugs again. “I don’t see the problem here.”

“Jade,” he sighs, running a hand through his hair. “Why are you doing this?”

The thespian groans and rolls her eyes. “Beck, you should have seen her. It was so pathetic.” After a another sip she adds, “It was so embarrassing I had to step in.”

“So all of this is just pretend?” Beck confirms, raising an eyebrow at the girl sitting across from him. “It’s all acting?”

Jade gives a short nod, seemingly so sure of herself. “Yup.”

But Beck knows the ins and outs of Jade West. He’d been dating the girl on and off since they started high school, and over the years he’d learned that there are layers and layers of emotion underneath her cold, “I don’t care” exterior.

He can see the slight hesitation in her eyes when she answers him, even if it’s just for a fleeting second.

“Really?” he asks again. “Because I know you Jade, and I don’t know if this is acting.”

Anger flickers to life in Jade’s expression, and she sends a glare Beck’s way. “What are you trying to say, Beck?”

There’s the tiniest hint of panic in her eyes, but it fades quickly. Instead, Jade’s hard glare pierces into her ex-boyfriend.

“Nothing,” he tells her, immediately putting his hands up in his defense. “I’m just saying it doesn’t look like acting.”

“Are you saying that I actually might have a  _ thing _ for her?”

“No one said that, I just-”

Jade abruptly stands from her chair, the legs screeching against the hardwood. She angrily picks up her mug, the liquid coming threateningly close to spilling. Beck knows he’s set her off - and yeah, maybe there was another way to go about this - but nothing’s ever been easy when it comes to Jade.

“I don’t know if you can tell,” she spits at him, eyes flaring like a blue fire. “But Vega and I are pretty damn good at acting.”

With that she storms out of the kitchen and back into her shared bedroom, slamming the door as she enters.

 

* * *

 

The blazing sun beats down on Tori’s back as she lays on her beach towel in the sand. Her hangover’s pretty much gone at this point and she enjoys the sand and the smell of the ocean. Cat lays to her left, humming along to whatever song she’s got playing through her earphones. Andre had been on Cat’s other side, but has since left his beach towel long forgotten after some girl from the club last night walked by.

Tori’s practically falling asleep in the sun when a voice jolts her.

“Fun night?”

The brunette slowly turns half of her body and lifts her head to find Hannah - girlfriendless, for once this whole trip - hovering over her, blonde hair tied up in a bun.

“Hey,” Tori says, shielding her eyes as she sits up. “Um yeah, it was pretty fun.”

Hannah laughs softly before asking, “Where’s the girlfriend?”

“Probably still sleeping off her hangover,” the singer guesses. “And yours?”

“Her mom called her just as we were heading down here,” Tori’s ex-girlfriend explains. “She told me to go ahead.”

Tori nods at the information, unsure where their conversation is supposed to go after this. This whole weekend involving Hannah was never part of the plan, and to see her so often as she has in such little time is honestly still a bit overwhelming

She’s surprised when the girl drops her towel and sits herself down next to Tori. Cat’s eyes are closed under her sunglasses - the ones with the sharks, which Tori insisted look cute despite Jade’s comments - and she doesn’t notice or say a word about Hannah’s presence.

“So you and...Jade, right?” Hannah asks, catching Tori off guard.

She manages to nod though, sitting up properly to face Hannah. “Yup, me and Jade...it’s still kind of new,” she admits.

Hannah laughs, full and rich like Tori remembers. “I can’t say I saw this one coming.”

“What do you mean?” the singer asks, quirking an eyebrow.

Hannah had never attended Hollywood Arts, but of course she knew about Tori’s friends. They never really hung out in a group, yet Tori still told her stories from her adventures with various friends.

“Wasn’t she the one who was always so mean to you?” the blonde asks. “Like, she’s always been mean to you?”

Tori shrugs, thinking back to the days when Tori had no clue how to find her way around Hollywood Arts and Jade was still a brunette.

“I mean, things have changed over the years,” she reasons.

And the thing is, she’s not lying - not really. They’ve come pretty far since their first meeting, especially for someone like Jade, who sends a glare to anyone who so much as crosses her path.

“She’s been there when it counts,” the tanned girl continues, thinking back to how she willingly showed up to Tori’s house with Cat - a bag of donuts in one hand and a sly remark up her sleeve - when the girl currently sitting in front of Tori broke her heart.

Hannah nods in understanding and lets the silence sit before saying, “For someone who you said hates everything about the world, she seems to hate things less when she’s with you.”

Tori’s eyebrows scrunch together as she stares at Hannah. “What are you talking about?”

“Tori,” the blonde smiles knowingly. “I saw you two at the pool and last night. She couldn’t wipe her smile off her face when she was with you.”

“Yeah well - Jade’s a lot nicer and happier when she’s drunk,” Tori explains, shaking her head at the absurdity of Hannah.

She hardly even knows who Jade is, Tori tells herself. There’s no way she’d even have the slightest clue what Jade thought or felt.

Hannah only tilts her head with a smile like she’s part of some inside joke that’s gone way over Tori’s head. Tori frowns, not following this conversation at all.

“You’re happy with her, aren’t you?” her ex-girlfriend asks after a few moments of contemplative silence.

Once again, Tori’s caught off guard.

“Huh?”

“Don’t play dumb with me,” Hannah tells her, shaking her head. “I see the way you look at her.”

“How do I-”

“It’s how you used to look at me.”

Tori opens her mouth, but no response comes. She’s lost her words, unable to come up with a reply for the girl sitting in front of her.

Lucky for her, the silence doesn’t last long.

“Tori,  _ there  _ you are.”

Both girls turn to find Jade nearing them, Beck trailing behind her. Tori’s lips automatically begin to turn upwards at the sight of Jade, clad in a black bikini top and distressed jean shorts.

“Hi Jade,” she greets with a full on smile.

Jade almost completely ignores Hannah’s presence all together, instead side stepping her to stand directly in front of Tori. Her pointer finger slides under Tori’s chin, lifting her head up as she leans down to press a soft but lingering kiss on the brunette’s lips.

(It should be concerning to Tori how normal this feels now.)

As she pulls away, Jade winks at the singer. Tori feels her whole body buzz with excitement at the mere sight.

“Well I’m heading out now,” Hannah announces, reminding the other two girls of her presence.

Jade merely spares a glance in her direction as the blonde stands and picks up her things. It’s Tori that gives her a genuine smile in her typical nice Tori way - despite being baffled at Hannah’s last comment before Jade approached.

“It was good to see you, Hannah.”

She means it; she really does. Albeit the frantic beginnings, she’s glad she’s was able to see her ex-girlfriend again. Even if she’s with some hot new girl that Tori doesn’t even know the name of.

(Somehow, Hannah’s presence doesn’t cause Tori to panic anymore.

Maybe it’s because Jade is with her.

Or maybe it’s because she doesn’t care about her the way she used to anymore.)

“Back at you, Tori,” she answers with a smile. “Take care. You too, Jade.”

Jade quirks an eyebrow at her, watching as she walks away before setting her things - and herself - down next to Tori.

“What was that about?”

Tori only shrugs. “Honestly? Not sure.”

“Having a heart to heart with your ex, Vega?”

She smirks. “Afraid you’ll be sharing?”

The thespian scoffs, crossing her arms. “You’re annoying.”

“Don’t worry,” Tori reassures her with a teasing smile. “I’m all yours,  _ girlfriend _ .”

“Well isn’t that just wonderful!” Jade mocks, using her mocking Tori voice.

As expected, it gets a reaction out of Tori. She lets out a groan.

“I don’t talk like that!”

(Beck watches the interaction with curious eyes, trying to make sense of how his friends have found themselves in this situation.)

 

* * *

 

It’s their last night on the beach before they return to Los Angeles and their reality as high school seniors.

They eat at the burger place down the street, laughing and sharing stories like they have all the time in the world - like this little vacation will last way longer than they know it will.

Jade and Tori sit together on one side of the booth, with Cat on the inside. Their little redhead companion watches the two quietly, along with Andre and Beck. Of course, there’s no reason to pretend they’re dating now; Hannah is nowhere to be found and they’re going home tomorrow anyway. It doesn’t take away from the fact sometimes their shoulder press against each other, or that Jade’s just a  _ teensy _ bit nicer and Tori’s a little bolder when it comes to comebacks directed towards Jade.

(None of them see the way Jade squeezes Tori’s knee under the table as she tries to catch her breath from laughing too hard at Beck’s joke.

Or the way for a fleeting moment, Tori’s hand goes to cover Jade’s in place on her knee before she has to return to eating her food.)

Beck once again comes in clutch, buying a few six packs of Mike’s hard lemonades to end the night in style. The five of them spread out in their room with Tori and Jade sitting not too far from each other on the couch that doubles as Beck and Andre’s pullout bed. Cat spreads herself out on the floor near them while the boys lounge in the kitchen.

They spend hours sipping and talking the night away, and Tori’s heart swells because she loves her friends and the way they’ve always been there for each other. At one point she’s resting her head on Jade’s shoulder and no one - not even Jade - blinks at the sight of it. The raven-haired girl even gives her that rare, easy-going smile from time to time. Tori can’t help but smile back.

In the late hours of the night they call it, with Cat stumbling into bed and the boys bidding them good night. Jade enters their shared bedroom and then tugs on Tori’s wrist when they shut the door, fully aware of how Cat is already soundly asleep.

“What?” Tori asks, still running on cheap alcohol and happy thoughts.

“We still have two bottles,” Jade tells her. “Let’s go.”

The half-Latina frowns in confusion. “Where are we going?”

“Come on Vega,” Jade rolls her eyes, grabbing her hand. “Live a little.”

Tori lets Jade lead her away, grabbing the two remaining bottles on their way out.   
  


They sit on the cool sand of the beach in their sweats and t-shirts meant for sleep, each sipping their last bottle. For a while, neither speaks; they watch and listen as the waves meet the shore before retracting away again.

“I like you when you’re drunk,” Tori informs Jade.

“Why?”

“You’re not mean.”

The thespian chuckles, taking a sip. “People aren’t as annoying when I’m drunk.”

Tori raises her eyebrows in agreement. It’s a fair statement.

A wave of comfortable silence sits between them, something that - for awhile - was hard to come by between the two with Jade’s (mostly) irrational anger towards the other girl.

“Do you still have feelings for her?”

Tori blinks, surprised at the abruptness of her question. She honestly isn’t sure she’s hearing right.

“What?”

“You’re not deaf,” Jade deadpans, eyes on the waves. “You heard me the first time.”

The brunette bites her bottom lip before taking another swig of her drink. She thinks back to earlier, how Hannah catching her by surprise on the beach wasn’t even an issue. She hardly even blinked at the sight, didn’t melt at the way she smiled or laughed, didn’t cringe at the way she talked about her girlfriend.

“No. Not anymore.”

The pale girl only nods at the statement. Tori tries to get a peek of her from the corner of her eye, but Jade is still looking into the ocean and her face gives nothing away. She wants to know why Jade would ask that, and she can see the way Jade’s turning the answer over in her mind.

“I think,” she continues when Jade doesn’t prompt her at all. “I needed to see her again - and maybe she needed to be with someone else.”

“Closure?” Jade guesses.

“Exactly.”

Jade nods with the new information and the two fall into silence once again, nursing their drinks slowly.

It’s once again Jade who speaks into the night.

“You still deserve better.”

Tori turns her head to look at Jade and attempting to read her emotions. Jade just keeps sipping on her Mike’s hard, watching the waves meet the shore over and over.

“Thanks Jade.”

Jade only grins in her amused way when she turns to Tori. “I’m drunk, don’t count on me ever saying anything like this again.”

The half-Latina laughs, holding up her bottle to Jade.

“Our little secret.”

They stay out on the sand until their bottles are completely empty and all they can do is giggle and pretend this whole thing doesn’t end tomorrow morning when they head back home.

They lean against each other on the way back to their room. Jade wraps an arm around Tori to keep her warm and the brunette smiles into Jade’s neck, raven-colored hair tickling her face.

(Jade thinks she wants to kiss Tori; she doesn’t.

Tori kind of wants to kiss Jade, too.)

 

* * *

 

There’s a heaviness between the two of them as they pack up their things with the rest of their friends.

At least, Tori thinks there is.

Jade carries on like nothing’s happened at all. She drinks her coffee, quirks an eyebrow at any and all of Cat’s comments, and makes a jab at Tori when given the opportunity.

Like most other times, Tori can’t seem to read her at all.

The finality that hits her when Beck puts the last of their bags in his jeep tugs at Tori. She also realizes Jade hasn’t even so much as hovered around her all day. Perhaps the singer had grown accustomed to the thespian being so close and looking at her with her pretty blue eyes. It’s off setting for Tori that now Jade’s only handing out sly remarks and casual shrugs.

Cat sits between the two of them once again, talking about how she’ll miss the beach and boys this weekend had to offer. Tori just shakes her head with a smile, wondering what it must be like to be Cat - care free and just going where the wind takes you.

Conversation is light and absent minded on the ride home, with the majority of their time spent either singing along or letting the music play without interruption.

Tori tries to not get too into her head, instead enjoying the company and music.   
  


Beck pulls into his driveway and all five of them climb out. Andre said he’s going to hang with Beck for the rest of the afternoon, so the girls all pile into Jade’s car - Tori taking the passenger’s seat and Cat sitting comfortably in the back. Cat gets dropped off first and she leaves kisses on both their foreheads - not without a glare and quiet growl from Jade.

“See you tomorrow!” she says as she skips towards her own home, still happy and bubbly as ever.

“I will never understand her,” Tori says.

Jade shrugs before pulling away from the Valentine residence.

“She’s Cat, there’s all there is to it.”  
  


The ride to Tori’s is relatively silent between the two, save for Jade’s music playing through the speakers. Tori spends most of it looking out the window, trying to figure out what to do from here.

She doesn’t like Jade. This was just some dumb favor Jade had agreed to do. They’re friends who help each other out.

Still, she can’t shake her conversation with Hannah off her mind.

“Here we are Vega,” Jade says, coming to a stop in front of Tori’s home.

Tori nods, turning to Jade. “Thanks.”

“Get your license,” she retorts.

The singer only rolls her eyes. “It was your idea to - nevermind,” she huffs, knowing the conversation is pointless. “Um actually, I wanted to...”

“Yes Tori?”

“Thanks for this weekend,” she finally says, leaning back into her chair a little. “You know, for um, pretending to be my girlfriend.”

“Whatever,” the thespian shrugs off like it’s no big deal. “You owe me now.”

Tori doesn’t understand how Jade is so casual about it all, but then again that’s Jade West in a nutshell: calm, cool, and could give less than a shit about anything going on.

There’s more words in her throat, more things Tori wants to say. She wants to tell Jade about how she can’t stop thinking about the way her fingers fit perfectly in the spaces of Tori’s own, or how she’d kiss Jade until she’s breathless if she could.

She wants to ask if this means anything to Jade because Tori is somewhat afraid that this means more than it should to her. 

Except she doesn’t want to accidentally say the wrong thing and have Jade forcefully push her out of her car so instead, she only nods.

“Right. Um, bye Jade,” she says, hopping out of the car and grabbing her things quickly.

“Later Vega.”


	4. four

School on Tuesday is a normal affair. Everything is how it always was - with Robbie and Rex back from Canada - and they all fall into place as usual. Jade is her typical self and Tori fits in the way she always does with this group of misfits. No one talks about Jade and Tori’s little act at all, not even if Jade’s just a tad quieter than usual and Tori’s looking pensive for most of the day.

It’s weird, not being stuck together in public. Tori knows it’s odd, but Jade’s presence brought a sense of easiness when she was around. Sure, they’re still around each other when they’re with their friends, but this feels different somehow.

(Tori also might have almost reached out to touch Jade on more than one occasion throughout the day.)

It feels like Tori is missing something she never really had.

“Are you okay?” Andre asks when they hang out at the Vega household later that evening.

Tori looks at him, tilting her head slightly. “What do you mean?”

“You’ve been zoning in and out all day,” he explains. “Is this about Hannah?”

She hesitates for a moment then answers, “No - I mean - yeah, I guess.”

It’s not technically lying, she reasons with herself.

“It was just weird seeing her this weekend,” the singer tells him.

He seems to accept this information, nodding along like he agrees. Tori relaxes a little, but she knows it’s not Hannah that has her all weird now.

(Even if she doesn’t exactly want to admit it.)

 

* * *

 

Things are still weird between Jade and Tori.

Sometimes, Tori swears she feels Jade staring at her a moment too long.

Other times, Jade opens her mouth like she wants to say something to Tori, but quickly closes it.

Neither of them address it, though. Because things are still normal and Jade still has just as much bite as she used to and Tori still isn’t afraid to hand it right back to her when she’s feeling up to it.

Tori thinks she can put their long weekend behind them, even if she thinks there’s so much underneath all the words they aren’t saying.

She’s at her locker in between classes, shoving her heavy physics textbook into her locker when Flynn Kelly approaches her.

She’s known Flynn since she transferred to Hollywood Arts a few years back, having classes with him every now and then. He’s cute with his hazel eyes and killer smile.  They aren’t really friends, but it’s not uncommon for either of them to smile and give a quick “hey” when they see each other around school.

“Hey Tori,” he greets, leaning against the lockers by the singer’s.

Tori regards him with slight surprise, but is otherwise unbothered. “Hi Flynn.”

“What are you doing Friday night?”

“Um,” the singer blinks, unsure what to make of the unexpected question. “I’m not sure yet?”

He chuckles, lips quirking upwards in a way that has most girls fawning over him. After handing Tori a flyer he says, “Well, if you’re not too busy my new band and I are performing down the street. It’s our first real gig so it’d be totally cool if you were there.”

“Flynn that’s so exciting!” she exclaims, eyes scanning the paper.

“Yeah,” he nods eagerly, eyes shining in a way Tori understands as a fellow performer. “Wouldn’t hurt to have your pretty face in the crowd, too.”

“Oh stop it,” she blushes, tucking a hair behind her ear.

“See you there Tori,” he winks and gives her one last charming smile before strolling away.

Almost instantly, there’s a slam of a locker door shut and Jade is angrily storming away from her scissor-covered locker. Tori looks up from the flyer to see the thespian angrily stomping away. She thinks about going after her and asking her what’s wrong, but instead decides against it. Things are still weird between them and she doesn’t need Jade blowing up at _her_ for no reason.

“What was that about?” Robbie asks with Cat on his trail.

Tori shrugs in a helpless way. “Maybe someone accidentally smiled at her,” she half-jokes.

“Tori! Was that Flynn?” Cat asks, hopping in front of the curly-haired boy. “He’s _soo_ cute!”

The brunette smiles at Cat, shutting her locker closed and walking with her friends to class, informing Cat and Robbie about Flynn and his concert along the way.

 

* * *

 

Jade has been in a bad mood all afternoon.

Not that she isn’t on a regular basis, but today more than others.

She’s been different since the beach weekend, Cat notes. She always notices things about Jade because no matter what anyone says Jade West is her best friend and she _knows_ Jade just as well as Beck.

So when Jade gives her yet another short, uninterested answer when they’re at her house working on a project for class, Cat decides she’s had enough.

“Why are you being a gank?” Cat asks flatly.

Jade snaps her head up, eyes narrowing at Cat. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me,” Cat pouts. “You’re being a pooper.”

“I am _not_ ,” Jade immediately snaps at her.

Cat shrugs, slightly leaning away from her scary friend. “You kinda are,” she mumbles.

“How have I been a gank?”

The redhead groans in frustration, flailing her hands before falling onto the back of the couch. “You’re being all weird and extra mean,” she whines. “You keep staring at Tori and you-”

“I haven’t been - What does _Vega_ have to do with this?” Jade demands, eyes glowing with anger.

Cat knows Jade’s about to get defensive, but Cat wants answers. She knows things are different, even if Jade’s not willing to say so as of now.

“Don’t play that game with me,” the small singer frowns, sitting upright to face Jade. “You’ve been different since our trip! Ever since you pretended to be Tori’s girlfriend.”

The thespian scoffs, rolling her eyes at her friend. “You’re delusional.”

“If I’m so _delusional_ ,” Cat begins, crossing her arms and giving Jade a pointed look. “Then why did you get jealous of Flynn talking to Tori today?”

Jade splutters, gaping at the girl. “ _What_?”

If anything, Cat and Jade have always been good at calling each other out when it counts.

“You stomped away when he was flirting with her,” Cat states. “I saw you. You basically threw a fit.”

“Maybe I just wanted to storm away!” the raven-haired girl replies defensively. “What’s it to you?”

“Why won’t you just talk to Tori?” the redhead sighs, shaking her head. “I know you want to.”

“No I don’t.”

“You keep looking at her.”

“She has nice cheekbones,” Jade says, turning away from Cat and looking at her textbook.

“You like her,” Cat insists.

“Are you _crazy_?” Jade screeches.

“Maybe,” Cat admits.

“Let it go, Cat.”

“Why won’t you admit it?”

Jade growls. “Don’t try to talk to me about whatever crazy idea you have about me and Vega. Not when you pretended you didn’t like Robbie, got jealous, and then ran away when he kissed you last year.”

Cat gasps. “That’s _not_ what we’re talking about!”

“We’re not talking about anything but our stupid homework!” Jade yells back.

“Fine!”

“ _Fine_.”

It’s a screaming match Cat isn’t a fan of, but at least now she knows her answer.

“I think she likes you too, you know,” Cat adds after a beat.

“Shut it,” Jade growls, sending a death threat with a simple quirk of her eyebrow.

(Cat was totally right, by the way.)

 

* * *

 

As usual, the gang of misfits hangs out at Tori’s locker before class begins. Jade’s sipping on her morning coffee as they listen to Robbie’s uninteresting story about his “wild afternoon” yesterday.

“So you let those girls steal your wallet basically,” Andre says for clarification.

“Well…” Robbie draws out, his shoulders rising in what looks to be the start of a shrug.

Rex snorts. “More like he tossed it to them and ran away. Oh, Northridge girls!”

Everyone just rolls their eyes at Robbie and Rex.

“Hey,” Tori says suddenly. “Do you guys have plans Friday?”

“We know you do,” Andre teases with a light chuckle, nudging his best friend.

Cat glances at Jade, who seems now seems to grasp her to-go cup just a little tighter at Andre’s comment.

Tori rolls her eyes, but a shy smile finds its way to her face anyway. “I don’t even know if I’m going,” she admits. “That’s why I’m asking if you guys have plans. Wanna come with me to Flynn’s band’s gig?”

(What she doesn’t say _why_ she doesn’t know if she’s going. She knows any other girl would agree to go see cute Flynn Kelly in a heartbeat.)

“Flynn Kelly?” Jade asks, a slight look of disinterest coating her face. She says, “He sucks at bass and his voice is average” before sipping on her coffee nonchalantly.

Andre makes a face at Jade. “He’s not a bad bassist at all.”

She shrugs. “I’ve heard better.”

Tori eyes her carefully, trying to figure out what’s prompting Jade’s attitude today.

“What do you have against Flynn Kelly?” Beck asks, giving Jade a look. “Last semester you told me if you ever made a band, you’d consider asking him to join.”

“Yeah,” Jade groans because no one seems to be following her logic. “Because his pretty face would bring in half the crowd.” She looks at Tori pointedly. “Obviously.”

The brunette narrows her eyes slightly at Jade. “What?”

She scoffs. “Flynn doesn’t have much of a personality besides his charm and average musician skills.”

“What are you trying to say?”

“Oh you know what I mean,” Jade says ambiguously with a raise of her pierced eyebrows.

Cat’s the first to catch on - of course she is, especially after the way Jade reacted to her yesterday. She watches Jade, knowing she’s waiting for Tori to figure out what she’s trying to say.

Tori doesn’t catch on immediately, and she’s left staring at Jade with an expression between annoyed and confused.

Part of her wants to scream at the girl in front of her; another part of her wants to wait for Jade to break their weird silence first.

The raven-haired girl sees Tori’s not getting it any time soon and shrugs. “You can count me out of Flynn’s lame gig,” she tells them - specifically Tori.

Jade spins on her heels and walks off to whatever class she has first, leaving the rest of her friends in a mist of confusion.

Except Cat. Cat knows there’s something she wants Tori to get, something she won’t admit out loud.

 

* * *

 

Tori misses Jade.

They see each other every day. They talk - or bicker, more like it.

(Except Jade’s responses are shorter and they seem to be just a bit more snarky than before.)

But this isn’t what Tori wants.

The more she thinks about it, the clearer it becomes.

She wants Jade, and not in the way she was comfortable with.

She wants the Jade who tugged her closer and kissed her firmly and confidently. The Jade who forced Tori to take her out on a date and played all the silly games she insisted she hated and then kissed her silly after riding the roller coaster, hands running through wind-blown hair. She wants the Jade who grabbed Tori and immediately reassured her that everything was okay, even though they were drunk and the music was too loud and Tori wasn’t all too sure what she was doing. The one who danced the night away with her, laughing and smiling at nothing but Tori. The one who, tipsy and tired, dragged Tori out on the beach and whispered sweet nothings until they were too tired to speak, letting the sounds of the ocean be heard before them.

The one who told her _You deserve better_.

She realizes this on Thursday night as she eyes the flyer Flynn gave her earlier that week.

Maybe better has been in front of her the whole time, with a studded eyebrow and a daunting smirk.

With hands shaking at the realization, she calls the only person she knows will understand.

“Beck? Can you come over please?”

(Beck is only _slightly_ surprised when Tori confesses.

He also makes hot chocolate for the two of them and lets Tori talk through her feelings.)

 

* * *

 

“So are you gonna go see your boy Flynn tonight?” Andre asks with a smirk and a suggestive raise of his eyebrows.

Tori shakes her head at his antics, grabbing one of her textbooks out of her lockers. “I don’t know, maybe not.”

“Jade doesn’t really like him,” Cat provides, playing with a strand of her hair.

“Yeah I still don’t get that,” Andre frowns. “Flynn’s cool, we talk sometimes.”

The singer ignores Andre’s comment, instead looking at the smaller girl to her left. “Why do you think Jade doesn’t like him, Cat?”

She looks up from the strand of hair to face Tori, eyes wide. “Jade doesn’t like anyone.”

“Why doesn’t she like Flynn specifically?” Tori presses.

Cat bites her lip as she answers, “You heard her the other day!”

“Cat,” the brunette says in a tone that sounds a lot like a warning.

(Geez, Cat realizes Jade’s really rubbing off on Tori these days.)

“Gotta go to class,” she says before adding her trademark laugh. “See you later!”

With that she dashes around the corner, and Tori’s following her with a very confused Andre on their backs.

Just a moment later, Beck enters the building as he drags Jade by the wrist.

“Let go of me!” Jade yells at him as she tries to dig her heels into the ground.

“No.”

The thespian looks around, knowing they’re drawing attention to themselves. “Help! Help! He’s kidnapping me! My ex-boyfriend is kidnapping me!”

Beck only offers a roll of his eyes before he swings the janitor closet door open, pulling Jade inside before shutting the door. Jade quickly pulls her wrist away before sending a frightening glare towards the boy.

“What the hell, Beck?” Jade all but screeches at him. “What’s your problem?”

With years of practice, Beck knows to not even react to the way Jade’s acting. He looks up at the ceiling and sighs heavily before answering, “My problem is that you need to stop being so stubborn.”

“What?”

“You heard me,” Beck says mockingly.

“What are you going on about?” Jade asks, irritated and cranky as she sips her coffee Beck oh so rudely interrupted her from in the parking lot.

The other actor gives her a pointed look. “Why aren’t you telling Tori you don’t want her to go see Flynn tonight?”

The raven-haired girl’s eyebrows furrow together tightly. “What does Tori have to do with any of this?” She then groans. “Fuck, did Cat tell you about her stupid theory?”

“What?” Beck asks, confusion masking his face. “No, Cat didn’t - Listen to me, I know for a fact you didn’t hate Flynn Kelly.”

“Things change Beck,” Jade tells him as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

He nods. “Oh they definitely do,” he replies in a knowing tone. When Jade only stares at him with her piercing blue eyes in response, he adds, “You and Tori may be good actors, but neither of you can be that good.”

“Are you trying to tell me-”

“Stop getting defensive!” Beck pleads, placing his hands on Jade’s shoulders so she stills. “Just - hear me out okay?”

Jade’s shoulders relax, although her arms now cross as she impatiently waits for the boy to continue speaking.

“You two fit together Jade,” he explains slowly. “It’s weird how well you do. She’s Miss Sunshine and you’re - well, you’re you.”

“Hey! I-”

“Not done!” Beck snaps. He then says, “You didn’t have to keep pretending to be her girlfriend. You didn’t stop when Hannah looked away that night. Or the next day at the beach.”

Jade’s not sure if it’s because Beck’s been her sound board for so long now, or if it’s because he’s finally gotten through her impossibly stubborn exterior, but she cracks.

“I didn’t mean for this to happen!” she exclaims, crumbling away as Beck lets go of her shoulders. “I was just - she was so embarrassing - and then when she asked, I just...she was gonna owe me a favor and admitted she needed me and I wanted to piss blondie off and-”

She groans, loud and broken as she runs a hand through her hair. “I didn’t - she made me _feel_ things and I don’t - I won’t - it’s _Tori_.”

“Yeah,” Beck chuckles. “It’s Tori.”

She looks at him, blue eyes showing distress and vulnerability. Beck has hardly ever seen her like this, so lost and unsure of herself.

“Please don’t tell her,” she begs quietly with a quivering lip.

“I won’t,” he promises. “But you should tell her yourself.”

“How do you know she even wants me?” she sighs. “I’m - she deserves better.”

Beck laughs softly, shaking his head. “This is the girl who took the blame when you accused her of hitting you. The one who not only found money to fund one of your plays, but came up with a whole plan to make sure it went exactly how you wanted it when your dad came to see it. She still wants to be around you no matter how you treat her.”

He scoffs suddenly, shaking his head. “She’s not afraid of you Jade, and she never has been. She’s always been going the extra mile for you, whether you’re in trouble or you show up to her house in tears.”

Jade just looks at him.

“Tori won’t wait for you forever.”

The bell rings and Beck gives Jade a soft kiss on the top of her head before making his exit for class.

Jade is left standing there staring dumbfounded.

 

* * *

 

Her heart beats erratically as she pulls into the familiar Vega driveway.

She knows she might be a little too late, that Tori very well could be on her way to stupid Flynn Kelly’s concert and Jade will be left looking like a fool.

Yet she still gets out of her car and makes her way the front door.

Jade West hates talking, thinking about, or even considering things like weird _feelings_. Beck always had to pry it out of her, wait until she couldn’t take it anymore. Cat will drop it as soon as Jade gives her a nasty glare and threatens to cut her pretty red hair.

Tori? Well, Tori’s waiting for Jade to make the first move.

And here she is, knocking on the Vega’s front door trying to keep her nerves in check.

Cool, calm, collected.

It’s Trina that opens the door, possibly home for the weekend since she moved off to college last year. She’s surprised - even after all these years - to find the gothesque girl on the other side.

“Jade?” she says, tilting her head in confusion.

“Is Tori home?”

She doesn’t bother with any introductions. She knows she might be out of time.

Trina nods, still confused. “Yeah she’s in her room. Why are you-”

Jade doesn’t pay her any mind once she has her answer, inviting herself in and climbing up the stairs. Her black combat boots clunk the whole way up and she knows that this moment is all that matters.

With a deep breath, she barges into Tori’s room unannounced.

“Vega,” she greets hastily. “I know you’re probably heading out to-”

“Jade?” the brunette jumps in surprise, almost falling off of her bed. “What are you doing here?”

Tori’s dressed in sweats and a worn in t-shirt with glasses framing her face. The book she had been reading is now tossed off to the side, discarded when she was jolted by Jade entering her room. From the looks of it, the singer had no intention of leaving her house - or even her room - anytime soon.

“You…you’re not going anywhere?” Jade asks, a bit stunned.

Tori shakes her head slowly. “No, just...staying home for tonight.”

Now, Jade’s completely baffled. “What about Flynn Kelly’s concert? I thought you were going.”

“I never said I was,” she points out. “And anyway, I’m sure there will be plenty of other girls for Flynn there tonight.”

(She leaves out the part where, in the midst of her heart to heart with Beck, she’d decided that Flynn Kelly couldn’t even compare to what she truly wanted.)

Jade absorbs the information, taking in the room around her. Of course, she’s been in Tori’s room before, but at this point she’s looking anywhere _but_ Tori, who’s now standing by the edge of her bed regarding Jade with curious eyes.

“Jade?” Tori asks after a beat of silence, bringing the girl’s attention back to herself. “Why are you here?”

The thespian looks at Tori once again, takes in the way the brunette doesn’t know what to make of Jade standing in her bedroom on a Friday night. Tori’s voice is somehow small, despite the amount of times she’s hit Jade back with a slightly snarky - as snarky as Tori can get, anyway - comment.

“You deserve better than Flynn,” she blurts out. “He’s lame.”

Tori tilts her head, glasses sliding lower on the bridge of her nose. “Do you have any suggestions, then?”

Jade shakes her head as she says, “I don’t think my suggestion is good enough.”

And it’s so stupid, how she feels so weak and unsure when it comes right down to it. At least when she was pretending to be Tori’s girlfriend, she could tell herself it meant nothing because it was _supposed_ to mean nothing. She could assure herself that neither of them would be hurting the other because it was all just an act.

(But Jade has realized since then that everything involving her and Tori is very real.)

A small, genuine smile finds its way to Tori’s lips. It’s almost like a peace offering.

“Try me,” she dares.

It’s Tori’s sudden boldness that somewhat brings _the_ Jade West back to life. She quirks an eyebrow at the singer, slowly taking the few steps she needs to before she’s standing right in front of her.

Years ago, if Jade had found herself in this exact position, she would probably do some physical damage to the half-Latina in front of her.

In this moment though, she gently sliders her pointer finger underneath Tori’s chin to lift the singer’s face before closing the space between them, letting her lips collide the way she’s thought about doing since they were drunk and happy on the beach. Tori holds the pale girl’s waist to steady herself, falling into the kiss like it’s all she’s ever known.

They kiss for what seems like forever, with nothing but the sounds of their breathing filling the room. Finally, it’s Jade that pulls away, her bright blue eyes regarding Tori with a softness the singer has never really seen there before.

Tori feels like she’s in a dream - the one where the pretty and dangerous girl has come to sweep her off her feet. After feeling so confused and alone without Jade by her side, she feels like everything can finally fall into place.

“So,” she begins, a teasing smile on her face. “Who exactly was your suggestion?”

The thespian rolls her eyes, but there’s a smile threatening the corners of her lips as she replies, “Don’t push it, Vega.”

Tori sports a full-out grin now. “I guess I’ll take my chances, then.”

“Stop talking,” the other girl mumbles.

“Make me.”

Jade doesn’t need to be told twice.

 

* * *

 

“Why won’t you watch The Scissoring with me?” Jade frowns, scowl present on her features.

Tori groans. “You _know_ I hate scary movies!”

“But it’s my _favorite_ ,” the pale girl points out. “Stop being a scaredy cat.”

“I’m a Cat!” their redhead friend pipes up.

The two are at Tori’s locker with Jade’s arm slung around Tori’s waist, surrounded by their friends just like any other day of the year. The dynamic of the group has shifted, everyone adjusting to Tori and Jade being together. Beck takes the change in stride, happy that both his friends had finally worked it all out. Cat doesn't stop gloating to Jade about how right she is for weeks - until Jade chases her around with scissors for a whole afternoon. Andre and Robbie are the only two that seemed to be clueless, but they welcome it openly, commenting on just how well they balance each other out.

“No,” Tori says firmly to Jade.

“Oh my stars!” Jade says, once again taking on her mocking Tori voice. “Sweet Sally Peaches is afraid of something that’s not real!”

“I don’t talk like that!”

And in many ways, it doesn’t seem like much has changed. Jade still pokes fun at Tori, pushing all the right buttons to evoke a response. But now there’s also a softer, sweeter Jade that the singer is able to coax out every now and then. It’s as simple as a kiss on her forehead or the lack of a snarky comment.

And now Tori’s seemingly growing more a backbone. She’s less afraid of standing up to people or putting her foot down. She gets her growing boldness from Jade, and sometimes she doesn’t catch the glint of pride in those blue eyes when she witnesses Tori put someone in their place.

Beck _tsks_ , patting the brunette on her head before the conversation turns and their friends beginning to talk over each other.

When everyone’s attention is diverted elsewhere, Jade ducks her head, whispering into Tori’s ear, “I hope you know you’re lame.”

Tori laughs softly and answers, “Stop being a gank.”

“Shut it, Vega.”

She turns her head just a little to press a quick and soft kiss to Jade’s lips. The pale girl isn’t satisfied, and just as Tori’s pulling away a hand comes up to hold Tori’s jaw in place. She kisses the singer nice and slow, taking her sweet time and pulling away with a soft smack.

Tori can’t seem to remember a time she’s been happier.


End file.
